Love Thy Neighbour
by Ficalicious
Summary: Buffy, Spike and Angel are neighbours growing up together. And of course, when you get these three together there always going to be romantic entanglements, jealousy and pining. A/B/S


Love thy neighbour AN: I found this on a VERY old website that I used to run. It was written way back in 2004 when I was very young and pathetic at writing. I may continue the story but will see how it goes. Depends on reactions etc. So review if you like and let me know! Author's note: This is totally AU! Buffy, Spike and Angel are neighbours. Its about them growing up together. All very cutsie and sweet. You'll probably swoon.  
Don't own anything, except anything that hasn't come up in the shows, then of course it's mine. And I'm not making any profit.  
Enjoy! William glanced nervously at Angel. The two young boys were standing on the doorstep of their new next door neighbour's house. William held a bunch of flowers in his hand whilst Angel carried a rather hefty welcome hamper. Behind them stood their mothers. Mrs Summers opened her front door to see two women and two boys on her doorstep. She smiled.  
"Hi," she said as her daughter wrapped herself around her legs.  
"Hi. We're your neighbours. We just wanted to pop over and welcome you to Sunnydale. I'm Maureen and this is my son Angel. We live just next door." Said the taller of the two women. She had a blaze of red hair and a slight Irish lilt to her voice.  
"And I'm Jane. This is my son William. We're over the back there. And what a pretty little girl you have there." Jane smiled. She had light brown wavy hair and bright blue eyes and a pleasant English accent.  
"Hi. This is Buffy and I'm Joyce. My husband Hank is at work at the moment but he'll be pleased you came by. We've been meaning to come around and introduce ourselves. Why don't you come on in?"  
Jane gave William a nudge. The boy stepped forward and handed Buffy the fistful of flowers. Angel followed William's lead and handed Joyce the basket.  
"Thankyou young man. What lovely boys. Buff, thank William and Angel."  
Buffy flashed the boys a shy smile. "Thankyou." She said sweetly. She smelt the flowers before following her mother into their new home.  
"You'll have to excuse the boxes. We're still going about unpacking. There's just so much to do. And with the opening of the gallery next week everything is crazy.  
"Oh, you're opening the new gallery? We were wondering who that was." Maureen said as the three women sat down in the living room.  
"Yes. Art is a passion of mine. Buffy, why don't you take the boys outside?" And then the women started to talk as only mothers can do. Buffy, William and Angel sat around the base of the big tree in the back yard. The two boys studied Buffy closely as she studied them right back. William and Angel took in the tiny girl with long blond pigtails. She was wearing a light pink summer dress with matching pink ribbons in her hair. She had large hazel eyes and a cute little smile. Angel found himself smiling back at her. Buffy first looked at William. He had shortish wavy brown hair and glasses. Behind the glasses were very blue eyes. He had high cheekbones and full lips. (Of course she noticed this in a totally non-sexual way!). He was wearing a blue t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She then looked at Angel. He looked older than William and he had a shock of dark brown hair that stood straight up. He wore a white casual button down shirt and a dark pair of jeans.  
"How old are you?" Buffy asked them both.  
"7."  
"8, how old are you?"  
"6. Why do you talk like that?" she asked William, who looked a little flustered at her question.  
"What do you mean? I speak just like you do." He stated indignantly.  
"No you don't."  
"You mean my accent? That's just 'cause I'm from England."  
"Oh."  
"Where did you live before?" Angel asked her.  
"Los Angeles. My daddy worked there. But mommy wanted to open an art place and so we moved here." Buffy told them. She looked proud of the fact that she had lived in and could say Los Angeles. They were quiet for a few minutes before William stood up. He looked up at the tree.  
"This is a good tree for climbing. Before you moved in and no one was living here Angel and I used to climb it."  
"You can still climb it if you want to. I don't mind. I'll share my tree with you guys, so long as you don't hurt it."  
"You can't hurt a tree dummy." Angel told her.  
"Can to! And I'm not a dummy." Buffy told him, climbing to her feet. "You have to climb them special like. You can't just jump on them. They gots to like you 'fore they let you climb them."  
"That's stupid! Me an' Angel climbed this tree heaps and never made friends with it. What would a girl know anyway?" "Oh yeah?" Buffy pouted at them and then turned and hugged the tree. When she was done she started to climb. Slowly at first, until she had managed to monkey climb her way to the first bough. She looked down and the boys. "Betcha can't do that!" William got this little smirk on his face and he tilted his head to the side as he looked up at her. Angel frowned and then started to climb. Just as he swung himself up his hands slipped and he fell to the ground with a thud. He blushed furiously. Buffy giggled from her perch in the tree.  
"Told you, didn't I?" She laughed. William took one look at Buffy and one look at Angel and he wrapped his arms around the tree trunk in a big bear hug. Buffy burst out into laughter. They had been climbing about in the tree for quite some time when William lost his footing again and fell, catching his glasses on a branch. When he hit the ground his glasses did too. The tinkled as the glass broke. William looked upset. Buffy climbed down from the tree, followed by Angel.  
"You ok?" She asked, picking up his glasses. William nodded. "You could fix them, maybe with some tape." William shook his head and stood up, brushing off his pants. The three walked inside, looking slightly guilty.  
"Yes, we found out when he was three that he needed glasses. But of course we didn't want him to have those horrid thick glasses, we didn't want him to be picked on in school. So we looked around and there's this store in town that makes designer styles for children. They're quite strong. Cost a fortune but they were worth it. We think that they suit him well…" Jane trailed off as she saw her son, eyes glistening with unshed tears, come into the kitchen with said glasses in hand. And that was how Buffy Summers, Angel Lonergan and William Pierce became neighbours and met.  
*** "Buffy, sweetie, are you all ready up there? Angel and William are here to walk you to school."  
"Coming mummy! Just brushing my hair." Buffy ran down the stairs to see William and Angel in the front hall in their school uniforms. It was the first day of term and her first day at Sunnydale Elementary School. The two boys were going to walk her to school as her mother had to be in at the gallery. "Ok honey, you better get going. I wish I was able to take you in. I know it's you first day. But Angel and William will take good care of you, wont you boys?"  
"Yes Mrs Summers." They said in unison. Joyce gave Buffy a final hug, checked that she had her lunch and watched the three children set off down Revello Drive. "Are you nervous?" William asked as the three walked along. Buffy nodded, biting her bottom lip and her eyes glistened over with unshed tears. Both William and Angel noticed and both boys took her hands at the same time.  
"You don't have to be nervous. Your teacher is really nice and you'll make lots of friends." Angel assured her. Buffy nodded again. When they reached the school the two boys made a point of taking Buffy to her classroom and of introducing her to her new teacher. Then they went to their own rooms.  
At lunchtime they were both outside her door to show her around and they were there again at the end of the day to take her home.  
And so a routine was established. Four years later:  
"Buffy?" William called into his friend's bedroom. It was her 10th birthday, finally double digits and she was going to miss it if she didn't hurry up! Joyce had sent him upstairs to find the birthday girl and bring her downstairs. Pushing open the door he slowly stepped over the threshold. Whilst he and Buffy were great friends he had only been in her bedroom the once. It was the one and only time he had attempted to sneak into Buffy's room via the tree outside her window. He had wanted to play some pranks and he and fallen broken the window, not only waking Buffy but also waking one very angry Hank Summers. Since then Buffy had not been allowed boys in her room. Both William and Angel were nervous around Hank Summers. The man of the house was not often home, always away on business and working late. But when he was home he intimidated the boys beyond belief. And he was always suspicious of them of trying to corrupt his daughter. Joyce was much more accepting of the three children's friendship and told the boys to ignore it. Focussing on the task at hand, William walked further into the room. It obviously belonged to a girl. The walls were pink and everything was frilly and girlie. He was about to take another step when he was tackled from his left by a bundle of giggles. He fell to the ground with a loud oomph. When William managed to get his breath back he found himself looking up into Buffy's smiling eyes. "I thought you knew you weren't allowed in my room." She teased. William pushed himself up onto his elbows and pushed back his mop of hair. Buffy was still straddling his waist.  
"You're mum sent me up to get you. You're going to miss your party." He said.  
"I was waiting for you to come and say happy birthday to me." William smiled as the familiar pout was set in place.  
"Happy Birthday Buffy." He gave her a smile. She smiled back and threw herself at him in a big bear hug. The two got up and William took in Buffy's party clothes. She was wearing a pink frilly dress. She frowned when she saw what he was looking at. "Mom made me wear it. All of the relatives are coming today and she wanted me to look nice." She made a pointed look at William's own attire. "And you can't pick on me. Look at what you're wearing!"  
"Mum made me wear it!" He cried indignantly. "You know what's she's like!"  
Buffy giggled as he fidgeted with the blue tie. He was in a black dress shirt and a pair of black dress pants and the blue tie set of his eyes. William offered Buffy his arm and led her down the stairs. Unfortunately Joyce happened to be standing in the foyer and saw the sweet decent. She immediately grabbed the camera and before William or Buffy knew what was happening about six photos had been taken. Outside there were many adults talking. However, they were outnumbered about 3 to 1. Neighbourhood kids, school kids, cousins, family friends and work colleagues' kids were racing about. They were playing a myriad of different games, including "pin the tail on the donkey" and were hitting at one of several piñatas. There was also a clown making balloon animals. Further back in the yard there was a jumping castle. And on several picnic tables set up were mountains of food of all sorts, not to mention balloons, streamers, poppers and squawkers. Buffy grinned as she saw her friends from school Willow and Xander were waiting for her next to one of the tables by the door. She ran over to them. Willow hugged Buffy saying "Happy Birthday". Xander grinned and hugged them both. Then he pulled away quickly, looking around. Buffy and Willow looked at him quizzically. "You can't get girl germs if no one sees you actually touching the girl." He whispered conspiratorially. William came up to the small group and said hello to the other two. They all knew each other from school as well as living in the neighbourhood. Although William was a year above Xander, Willow and Buffy they were still friends. Buffy looked around. There was only on thing missing from this picture and she couldn't see him anywhere. Before she could ask Xander was spinning her around. Once again Joyce was there with the camera, taking happy snaps. That was when Buffy spotted him. Over her mother's shoulder. Older man of 12. Dark hair, dark eyes, dark clothes, solemn expression. She waved him over. Angel smiled when he saw Buffy waving. He had been worried she would be upset he was late. Instead she was ecstatic to see him there at all. Whilst William, Angel and Buffy were still extremely close they hadn't been together much. Angel had just started at the junior high and wasn't able to even walk to school with the other two any more. And after school activities and everything else that ties up one's schedule when starting high school was currently tying up Angel's. Buffy smiled up at him, feeling all tingly with happiness. Now her day was complete. She had Willow and Xander and her two best friends in the world all there at once. Angel looked down at Buffy. He hadn't had his growth spurt yet but Buffy was just so tiny that she barely even reached his shoulder. He thought she looked very sweet in her frilly pink dress, although he knew that her mother had probably picked it out and he best do not to mention it. Buffy took in Angel's outfit. Like William he was in all black, (those two really liked their black). However, Angel wore no tie and the first two buttons on his shirt were undone, giving him a more casual feel. Buffy could see the chain that he always wore around his neck. Without seeing it fully she knew that there would be a small silver sword and a tiny Celtic cross. His hair was, as usual, spiked up all over the place, but without an excess of gel. Angel had some way of making his hair stand up without it being gluggy; it always looked soft and natural. "You're late." Buffy said quietly. They were standing slightly apart from the group, who were pretending not to listen in.  
Xander was waiting impatiently for them to finish so that he, William and Angel could go mess around.  
"Sorry. Got held up at home. Mom says Happy Birthday."  
"Tell I said thanks," Buffy smiled. "Are you going to say Happy Birthday?"  
Angel nodded, and, feeling incredibly nervous, leant forward to brush a soft kiss on Buffy's lips. Buffy gasped but didn't pull back.  
It was at that precise, and ever fateful moment that Joyce turned, saw what they were doing and snapped a picture. Now that was one for the album! Her little girl's first kiss!  
As soon as the flash went off Buffy and Angel pulled apart, flustered and extremely embarrassed. The moment was over. Buffy's mouth tingled where Angel's lips had been. Angel looked at his feet. But no one noticed their embarrassment. Joyce was eagerly lining all the kids up for a group photo and the parents were laughing and talking. Angel caught Buffy's eyes and he smiled before taking her hand.  
*** It was late. Very late. But Buffy couldn't sleep. She was ten! Her birthday had been so much fun. And all of the presents, too. She couldn't believe how many presents she had gotten. Willow had given a stuffed cow to go with her stuffed pig Mr Gordo. Buffy had already named her Mrs Snoosh. Xander had given her a Pink Ranger cape to go with his Red Ranger. Buffy didn't know how exactly he had found out about her secret love, but she had to admit that she loved the cape. Now she could dress up just like her hero. William had surprised her with a carved wood box. It was an oak wood with intricate carvings of flowers and birds. Buffy loved it! But what had really left her speechless was Angel's gift. He had been so shy when he had given it to her and Buffy looked over at her nightstand to gaze at his gift again. It was a delicate silver chain and on it was a beautiful silver Celtic cross, much like the one that hung from Angel's chain. It was her first piece of real jewellery. Buffy's mother had been astonished at the gift and was even more speechless than Buffy. In the end Buffy had managed to squeak out a sincere thankyou. Angel had given her a grin and done up the clasp around her neck.  
Even William had seemed impressed by the gift. And now, much after her bedtime, Buffy lay awake. She was excited and nervous all at once. She was ten. Double digits. That was a big thing. And she was going to be in junior high in a couple of years. But not before William had gone and left her in elementary school. She dreaded that more than going to high school. What would happen when both Angel and William were gone? She wouldn't see them anywhere near as much. She would be on her own. Buffy didn't like the thought of that. She wanted them to always be together. It was already so hard with Angel in Junior High and never having time to hang with her and William.  
Would both of the boys think she was too young to hang around with? With these troubling thoughts on her mind Buffy drifted off to sleep.  
*** Roughly four years later:  
William followed Angel up the tree and over the sill into Buffy's bedroom. As he landed silently next to Angel he took in the room. He couldn't help but remember the way it used to be, all girlie and pink. It was still girlie but it had matured. The walls were now a pale green colour and the bedding was no longer frilly. The bed had been upgraded to a double and there were posters of bands and actors on the walls. The dresser now had make-up scattered across it and the mirror had photos stuck in. There were photos practically everywhere. There were lots of photos of Buffy, Willow and Xander, and other various friends from school. But the majority of photos were of Buffy, William and Angel. There were the ones from her 10th birthday of William and Buffy coming, arm in arm, down the staircase. There were the group photos and singles and a couple of candid snaps of Buffy and William stuffing ice cream into each other's face one day when the three had gone to the beach. And on the nightstand was a single framed photo. It was clear and captured the innocence and happiness of the moment perfectly. It was of Buffy and Angel having their first kiss. Joyce had insisted on having about a million copies of it made and they were in photo albums all over the house and all of the relatives had a copy. Buffy still found it embarrassing but she loved the photo. Now 16 Angel had changed drastically from the gangly, nervous boy that he had been four years prior. He had filled out, he was taller. He wasn't shy any more but was still extremely sweet. He had become quite a practical joker in the years after Buffy and William had joined him in Junior High. And the three had been much more content to be together again. William was now 15 and still a joker and maker of smart remarks. He was always up for a challenge and got in quite a bit of trouble at school. Angel and Buffy had taken to trying to control him or take the blame so that his over-protective mother wouldn't start to worry about him. He still had his brown hair, now cut shorter. He no longer wore glasses, he had opted on contacts when he had started Junior High. He also sported a scar on his left eyebrow from a fight he had gotten in at school. One of the older boys had been hassling Buffy and he had made it clear that no one upset Buffy. The scar was just one of the many things he took away from that fight. The boys were looking forward to catching up with Buffy. It had been two months since they had last been together. William had gone to England with his family for the summer and Angel had been on a camping trip with his father. Buffy had gotten back from her father's place in L.A that day and hadn't had a spare minute to catch up with them. It was her first summer spent with him after her parent's divorce. There was only three days left of the summer holidays and William and Angel had decided to sneak into her room just after three in the morning to give her a nice surprise. What they saw was a surprise in itself. Buffy was sprawled across her bed, on top of the covers. She was wearing a sexy little tank top and a pair of very short boxers. You could practically hear Angel and William's jaws hit the ground. In the night, partially due to the heat and partially due to nervousness about meeting her friends the next day, Buffy's tank had ridden up from excessive fidgeting. The boys took in the excess of bare toned stomach and the glimpse of her breast. The room began to feel a lot hotter. William was the first to recover and, casually readjusting himself, jumped onto Buffy's bed, shaking her.  
"Mmmph!" she mumbled, rolling over.  
"Buffy wake up love! C'mon. We didn't come all this way just for you to sleep on us!" He shook her again. By this time Angel had climbed onto the bed and was also shaking Buffy. She slowly opened a groggy eye to see what it was that had woken her from her fitful slumber. Continuing soon... 


End file.
